creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The R.I.P.
Ulicami miasta mego błądzę bardziej, niż idę. Pod butami mam śnieg, taki co nieczysty jest i nie skrzypi, co wstrętem napawa. Nie ma sensu podnieść głowy, bo tam szarość tylko i chmury, za wysoko. Idę ulicą brudną w tej parodii zimy spalinami pachnącej. Do mojego mężczyzny idę, nucąc. Wild white horses, they will take me away Poznałam go zaraz po śmierci moich opiekunów prawnych. Sytuacja była rozpaczliwa — straciłam ludzi, którzy wychowywali mnie od czwartego roku życia i którzy byli jedynymi bliskimi mi osobami. W tym czasie starałam się również o przyjęcie na studia medyczne i moja matura stanęła pod znakiem zapytania. Miałam siedemnaście lat, to była czysta groteska formalności — rok więcej i nie byłoby problemu. Spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy w bibliotece uniwersyteckiej. Szukałam jakichś książek o fizjologii układu oddechowego, ponieważ starałam się wówczas o staż w szpitalu i chciałam przygotować się do rozmowy próbnej. Stał pomiędzy półkami, w ręku trzymał książkę o tytule „Kształcenie systemu wymowy: problem pedagogiczny, studium”. To on zainicjował rozmowę. Dowiedziałam się, że jest na czwartym roku, marzy mu się specjalizacja pediatryczna, z powodu chorego na astmę brata. On o mnie dowiedział się niewiele, bo o niewiele pytał. Spotkaliśmy się jeszcze wiele razy. Zapraszał mnie na kolacje niemalże codziennie, pomagał w przygotowaniach na studia. Sprawiał, że odnalazłam się na nowo w życiu, które przytłoczyło mnie i że zmierzałam w jasno wytyczonym kierunku. Byłam pewna siebie, silna, a on był u mojego boku. Czułam ciepło i bliskość jakiej nie było mi dane wcześniej zaznać. And the tenderness I feel '' Z czasem nasz związek zaczął nabierać wagi. Coraz mniej było w nim uśmiechów i żartów, coraz więcej — planów, rozmyślań o przyszłości, rozmów bez słów. Traktowałam to wszystko poważnie i sądziłam, że on też tak to traktuje. Bo dla mnie sytuacja była poważna. Chciałam jak najszybciej wynieść się z domu tymczasowego, skończyć studia, założyć rodzinę. Chciałam żyć wreszcie z poczuciem bezpieczeństwa. Na jego kolację urodzinową umówiliśmy się we francuskim bistro w centrum. Byłam szaleńczo podekscytowana, miałam mu do przekazania wieści — za niecały miesiąc, po moich osiemnastych urodzinach będę mogła opuścić dom i przenieść się do jego mieszkania, niemalże natychmiast. W dodatku wyniki próbnej matury były maksymalne. Byłam szczęśliwa — jadąc na miejsce, w głowie układałam możliwe scenariusze jego reakcji i uśmiechałam się. W ferworze tych snów na jawie wysiadłam o jeden przystanek za daleko. Miałam jeszcze dużo czasu, postanowiłam więc wrócić na miejsce piechotą. Owinęłam się ciaśniej płaszczem. Mijałam rozświetlone witryny sklepów, spoglądając na nie. Nagle, minęłam niedużą restauracyjkę. ''Will send the dark underneath Na wprost mnie, siedział on. Pochylał się nad stołem, złączając usta w namiętnym pocałunku z dziewczyną, którą widziałam po raz pierwszy w życiu. Stałam i bez słowa gapiłam się na to przez kilkadziesiąt kolejnych sekund, nim po rozłączeniu się i wymianie kilku, najwyraźniej bardzo zabawnych, uwag spojrzał wreszcie w moim kierunku. Wybiegł od razu, naturalnie, zapewne z zamiarem wytłumaczenia się. Ale mnie już tam nie było, ja byłam już daleko. Dowiedziałam się później od jego koleżanki z roku, spotkanej przypadkiem na stażu w szpitalu, że nie byłam dla niego jedyną. Jakby to była nowość. Miał co najmniej kilka innych dziewczyn, zawsze licealistek. Przed każdą udawał, że studiuje jej wymarzony kierunek i motał je wszystkie nim jeszcze zdążyły zastanowić się nad jego intencjami. Tylko mi powiedział prawdę o swoich studiach, ale nie sądzę by było to zrządzenie mojej wyjątkowości bardziej, niż czystego przypadku. Dość powiedzieć, że w moim życiu znów zrobiło się gorzko. Tak sobie szłam, sama przez miasto. Do mojego mężczyzny szłam, nucąc. Powtarzałam sobie w głowie zagadnienia z anatomii respiratoryjnej i egzaminowałam wzrokiem gardła przechodniów. Taki bliski ludzi zawód, ten lekarz. Gdy dotarłam do jego mieszkania, wśliznęłam się bezszelestnie używając klucza, który sztampowo schowany był pod wycieraczką. W lewej dłoni trzymałam wyniesiony z praktyk skalpel, prawą szybko zaopatrzyłam się w coś na wszelki wypadek — kuchenny nóż, ostry i wielki. Powtórzyłam jeszcze kilka razy w myślach klasyczne linie cięć operacyjnych, wzięłam głęboki oddech i przystąpiłam do dzieła. Astmą brata już nie musi się przejmować, krew ma teraz porządnie natlenioną. Skierowałam kroki do jego pokoju. W rytm miarowego oddechu, podeszłam do łóżka. Gdy tylko cień mój padł na jego oczy, ocknął się. Wpatrywałam się w jego czarne tęczówki, których beznamiętność przeradzała się z wolna w rozpacz i słuchałam szmeru otaczającej nas ciemności. Will I follow? Kategoria:Opowiadania